Butterfly of noyaux
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Ritual de Iniciación del foro "El Reino de Kouka"— Los gustos de Hak solían depender de lo que su adorada princesa dijera, pudiendo llegar a hacer que le encantase lo que detestaba, solo por ella.
1. Akai butterfly

Bueno, es mi primer escrito de Akatsuki no Yona, asi que soy novatilla XD. Este es para el Ritual de Iniciación del Foro "El Reino de Kouka" asi que espero que os guste

Personaje: Hak

Le gustan: Las mariposas

 **Akai Butterfly**

Se sentó junto al río, esperando ver algún pez para poder pescarlo y comerlo antes de llegar a palacio. Sabía de sobra que la princesa le dejaría comer todo cuanto quisiera allí, pero prefería tomarlo él mismo, más por gusto que por otra cosa.

Estaba viendo una presa factible de cazar con su fuerza de niño de diez años, cuando algo le distrajo de su objetivo, en concreto, una linda y pequeña mariposa posándose en la punta de su nariz.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por el acto del insecto. Era bonita a decir verdad, y su color rojo fuego no podía recordarle a otra cosa que no fuera la princesa Yona y su cabellera. Se sonrojó al pensar en su amiga, y recordó una vez que había entrado uno de esos insectos en palacio, mientras jugaban con Soo-Won. Este último, siempre tan amable, bueno y considerado —al extremo de llegar a provocar ligeramente la envidia de Hak—, había atrapado a la mariposa y entregado a la princesa, quien la liberó al rato.

Recordaba la hermosa sonrisa que le habia dedicado al rubio, y sinceramente él también quería obtener una de ellas.

Con eso en mente, puso sus manos sigilosamente a ambos lados del insecto y, en un plumazo inesperado, lo atrapó.

Sonrió para sus adentros al notar la mariposa revolotear deseperada entre sus manos, aunque sintió un poco de pena. Bueno, después la liberaría.

Alegre y olvidándose de su principal objetivo allí, se dirigió de vuelta al palacio. En cuanro llegó, se apresuró a ir a la habitación donde Yona reposaba debido a su inoportuna enfermedad. Le costó trabajo, pero pudo abrir la puerta sin tener que abrir sus manos.

—¡Princesa! —exclamó, emocionado. La chica, desde su posición acostada, le miró con curiosidad.

—Hola, Hak, ¿que ocurre? —preguntó amablemente.

Entonces, asegurándose de que no había ninguna ventana abierta y cerrando —no sin dificultad— la puerta tras de sí, liberó a la mariposa que revoloteo por toda la habitación hasta posarse en la frente de la pequeña pelirroja.

—¡Es hermosa! ¡Muchas gracias, Hak! —agradeció y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto gustaban al muchacho.

Hak sonrió también. Era por esa razón por la cual le gustaban las mariposas.


	2. Noyaux

Y bueno, con este termino el mismo dia XDDD.

Personaje:Hak

No le gusta: Las piedras

 **Noyaux**

Suspiró, apoyándose en la fría roca que tenía detrás y jugueteando con el colgante que llevaba puesto.

Lo cierto era que jamás le habian gustado las piedras, las consideraba seres inertes que no tenían más utilidad que para hacer daño, crear inmensas montañas o hacer una casucha miserable. Pero eso quizá la princesa no lo sabía, a juzgar por el regalo que constaba de, precisamente, una piedra.

Miró a la luna, con una sonrisa que, de haberse visto en un espejo, habría calificado de estúpida y cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Rememoraba la emoción en aquellos ojos violetas —los cuales desde temprana edad le habían cautivado— y no pudo negarse a aceptar el regalo.

Era tan tonta... El que debia protegerla era él, y no al revés, aunque lo cierto era que se había vuelto muy fuerte físicamente, tanto que no dudó en apostar aquella vez todo el dinero del que disponía por ella. Sin embargo, sentimentalmente era muy débil y lo había arrastrado a él, además, porque ahora sí veía una oportunidad que era opacada por el constante brillo de Soo-Won...

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar el colgante. Sí, detestaba aquellos seres inertes y poco útiles pero aquella piedra era la excepción.

Porque nunca podría detestar algo que venía de su querida princesa Yona.


End file.
